Finally out
by darkasumaru
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, genin of konoha... and a mask. watch as he finally shows his true self and face the life of a shinobi!
1. Chapter 1

Finally out chapter 1

AN: my first fic had a review the guys said all my flaws and I wanted to see if I could change to a different story something that will please him and all my future viewers. Please point out all my flaws and I will try to fix it.

I do not own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, genin of konoha, jinjuuriki of the kyuubi no yoko... and a mask.

Naruto Uzumaki has lived a painful life before becoming a ninja. He was attacked, poisoned, betrayed, burned, and so on.

He kept a mask of happiness that only a select few knows. And he is almost at his limit. Once he reaches his limit he will show his true self... his darker self.

Now we go to our main character now at konoha's Ninja Academy.

NINJA ACADEMY

Alright Naruto, please do the transformation, substitution, and clone jutsus. Asked Iruka Umino a chunin of konoha and Ninja Academy instructor. He was with another instructor Mizuki one of naruto's many haters for being the container of the kyuubi and a person who cannot tell the difference of the container from it's content.

Alright Iruka-sensei! Said naruto as he performed the transformation jutsu... well his version of it. He transformed into a female version of himself. With smoke covering his or her private parts and did a sexy pose.

Iruka was covering his nose, while Mizuki's eyes widen. Alright naruto you can turn back to normal now. Said Iruka as he was trying to look away.

Alright now do the substi... naruto watch out! Said Iruka since Mizuki wanted to get this over with and threw 3 kunai at Naruto who substituted with a chair just in time.

Alright... now the clone jutsu. said Iruka as he glared at Mizuki.

Naruto performed the clone jutsu and a poof of smoke came. Once the smoke cleared you can see a dead looking clone naruto who is pale... even his clothes.

Naruto... you fail again. Said Iruka who looked sad and sighed. While mizuki was smirking at this since he didn't like Naruto who knows about it. And plans to manipulate Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll for him, so he could gain power.

Naruto was heads down he was depressed... with his mask on he looked depressed.

Inside the mask he knew with his chakra reserves he couldn't do a normal clone which he talked the Sarutobi about this.

FLASHBACK

_Sarutobi was doing the headache of all kages. Paperwork it was so dreadful that some kage hopefuls after finding out about paperwork committed suicide. _

_Damn.. .paperwork if I find the secret or if someone tells me the secret to defeat this paperwork then I would give him/her anything he wants. Murmured Sarutobi as he was doing paperwork only for Naruto to come in. _

_Hello Jiji. Said naruto in a dead serious voice. _

_Naruto? What's wrong why are so serious it can kill? Asked Sarutobi surprised to hear naruto that serious._

_I have a problem... with my chakra reserves I can't do a normal clone so I have to find a different clone jutsu to use and if I don't find one then I will fail my exam. Said Naruto dead serious._

_Hmmm... I could help you out but I have all this dreadful paperwork to do. Said Sarutobi._

_I could help you out with tha...AH! said Naruto as he was grabbed and shake by Sarutobi who wanted to know the secret of defeating paperwork finally._

_Tell me! I will do anything! Just tell me dammit! Said Sarutobi._

_I he-ard a-bout a ju-tsu ca-lled sha-dow c-lone ju-tsu whi-ch is so-lid and ca-n gi-ve the mem-ories of the cl-one. Wh-y don-'t you try t-o u-se tha-t. Said naruto as he was shaked by Sarutobi who stopped. And hugged the boy so tight his eyes were about to pop out. _

_Thank you Naruto! You have no idea what have you just done for me! Said Sarutobi as he dropped naruto and gave him a scroll. _

_Naruto as a reward I want to give you your parents' scrolls that contain all their jutsus and weapons. And a seal on one of the scrolls has the keys to their house. It's just near the hyuuga compound but don't live there yet just go their time to time. And here is a scroll on the shadow clone jutsu it could help you out. Said Sarutobi as he handed naruto one mid-sized scroll that was a storage scroll that contained all the other scrolls. _

_Thank you Jiji, and good luck on that paperwork. Said naruto as he left with the scroll on his pocket._

_Thank you... naruto. Said Sarutobi as he did the hand seals and had a shadow clone do the paperwork while he took out a orange book that had the title " icha icha paradise: holiday addition" and you could hear Sarutobi occasionally release a perverted giggle._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hey Iruka-sensei that was only a clone jutsu but can I try a different clone jutsu? asked naruto to Iruka who was thinking and looking at the rule book if it's allowed.

Well it doesn't say anything here so go for it. Said Iruka as he gave the signal for naruto to do a different clone jutsu.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! said naruto as the room was filled by shadow clones of naruto.

Naruto... you... pass! Said Iruka as he handed naruto his headband, who gladly took it.

Mizuki was not happy his plan was already being foiled by naruto now he has to do it himself instead of looking for a failed student.

Alright you may go out now naruto. Said Iruka as naruto went out of the room and out of the academy wearing his headband with pride.

_Now I could finally remove this mask and open that scroll._ Thought naruto as he went to the house of his parents. Which was actually a 4 story house, that had 6 guest rooms, one large living room, 5 bathrooms, a training room, the armory, the blacksmith's area, library, office, and the king room where his parents sleep, and the kitchen. And finally the outside training grounds, it was really really large. You could fit hill and still have space for several more. And since the mansion had a lot of valuable things in it of course there were booby traps which was set for looters who would try to get in occasionally. And several protective seals were set around the mansion including sound seals. And the only people to get in the house were guests, the 4th hokage, his wife and naruto their son.

As naruto to the house he checked if there was anyone around. There was none so he bit his thumb and wiped his blood on the gate. And it opened, naruto got in the house, immediately went to the library. Once he got to the library he saw I giant scroll with a note on it.

It read:

_Naruto,_

_By the time you read this you should be at least genin, my name is minato namikaze 4__th__ hokage and konoha's yellow flash. I am your father I am sorry for sealing the kyuubi no yoko in you but I had no choice and... I wanted you to tame it's power so you could protect konoha, your loved ones and friends with it's power. I also didn't want any parent suffer since their child is the container of the kyuubi no yoko. For once again I am truly sorry, now on to the the giant scroll this note is attached too. This scroll contains several interesting swords I found in a cave. _

_I never used any since I don't do swords so I thought you could use them. Since there are several I wish for you only to pick four since you are just a genin but once you become chuunin you can get 2 more and then 3 more for jonin and for above you could choose all. _

_Also inside this huge scroll are several kenjutsu styles I have found too. I hope these would help you out._

_Your mom also wanted to say something. _

_Hello my boy... my name is kushina Uzumaki Namikaze I am your mother. As well as the second container of the kyuubi no yoko. I am sorry for helping your father seal the kyuubi in you but we had not choice I hoped your knucklehead of a father explained to you why with did it. But I wanted you to do the one thing I could not do with the kyuubi... tame/befriend it and master it's power._

_now inside this scroll are also my katana it has a red blade the rest is like any old katana, it's called red queen which is how I got my name but mine was red death since my hair was thought to have become red thanks to the blood of my enemies. _

_The blade is capable of firing fire. And can be attached to your waist even do you don't have a sheath but I provided you one anyways. Now we uzumakis have a bloodline... the bloodline is chakra chains. We can do anything we want with the chains but in return we it sips a good amount of our chakra. But the advantage with it, it can also take away our enemies chakra and give it to us. _

_I love you very much and take care your father has something to say to you._

_Alright naruto the seal that contains the kyuubi slowly takes it's knowledge, power and chakra from it and gives it to you but it takes time it will finish when you are about 13 I guess. I am not sure but once that happens good luck on mastering it I love you very much and take care... we will always be watching you._

_Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

Naruto was crying remembering what the note said. as he opened the scroll he channelled his chakra to the seal on it and release the kenjutsu scrolls, his mother's blade the red queen, and the blades his father found.

Alright now to pick. Said naruto as he began to pick his blade he was only allowed to choose 4 so he has too choose wisely.

AFTER A LOT OF THINKING LATER

Alright I think these four will do best. Said naruto

The first sword looked like.(sword quest: fallen wing)

This blade should be called fallen wing. Said naruto as he looked at the blade since it had black and blue feathers on the hilt. The ability of the blade was to control wind, and give the user wings of his own.

the second sword looked like. (sword quest: tempest)

I'll call this tempest. Said naruto since, the blade had a strong ability for wind and lightning and was like a cyclone, has the ability to grant the user to be immune to lightning.

The third sword looked like. (sword quest: holy shadow)

Alright now for this one... how about holy shadow. Said naruto. The blade was able to protect the user via his own shadow even if he is in the dark. And has the ability to grant the user to blind the enemy via bright light.

The last blade looked like(sword quest: star demise)

Hmmm how about star demise for you my little friend. Said naruto since he saw around the hilt was spinning chunks of rock he never seen and looked like it was from space and it's like it had it's own gravity.

Alright now that's done... time to train. Said naruto as he did the hand seals and summoned his shadow clones.

Alright I want you guys to group yourselves into 50 each group then practice this style with wooden katana at the training room now go! Also 10 of you will grab one sword each then practice with it and find out any abilities of the sword. I have a little chat with the kyuubi. Said naruto as he sat on the floor and started to meditate.

MINDSCAPE

Hello kyuubi... said naruto as looked straight into the eyes of the kyuubi who is contained to a cell with huge metal bars and at the middle bar is a seal.

**Ah... my warden has finally arrived. **Said the kyuubi looking at naruto.

I have a deal for you kyuubi-san. Said naruto to the kyuubi who was now interested.

**I am listening. **Said the kyuubi wanting to know what is this "deal".

The deal is that you either parish when the seal takes all your life, knowledge, and chakra and give it to me. Or I'll let you free by having a shadow clone do a permanent transformation jutsu, and you can transfer your soul to my clone but with only 1/10 of your chakra. Said naruto since he knew that the chakra of the bijuu will just keep on growing till it reaches it's max. Which the kyuubi is already at.

**Hmmm... what an interesting deal... fine but I'll also give my knowledge of all the jutsus I know since I don't even use them since I am so powerful, even without jutsus. **Said the kyuubi.

No... I don't want the jutsus you know you keep it. Said naruto since he wanted to train for his power he just wanted the chakra of the kyuubi so he could use a lot more jutsus.

**Fine then I accept... and I am ready. **Said the kyuubi as he closed his eyes and possess one of the shadow clones, had it do a permanent transformation jutsu into a normal sized fox with nine tails then left.

OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE

...finally it's over. Said Naruto as he looked at his stomach and saw the seal was still there since he has too much chakra it turned into a containing seal that will give naruto all the chakra he needs.

*grumble * *grumble* could be heard from naruto.

Oh my looks like I am hungry... well better go to ichiraku for some ramen! Said Naruto.

Even do his mask is out... some stuff never changes.

Naruto uzumaki will now face the life of the shinobi.

AN: alright I hope this first chapter will do it for you guys and for the guy who reviewed my first story.

Alright now can which girl should naruto be paired with.

Konan

Hinata

Temari

Ino

Tenten

Tayuya

Kurenai

Yugao

Anko

Hana

OC

Harem

Please put your answers at the comments.

Good bye everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally out chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

AN: hello everyone please no flamers just a point out my flaws. And merry christmas! And a happy new year!

Naruto was happy... why you ask? Well it's the one does months that merchants outside of konoha come to the village.

And he can finally get some new clothes... he hated his orange jumpsuit. It always looked like it said "I am an idiot kill me". Plus the reason he was wearing it, was because the store owner that sells clothes will only give him that.

Alright now well see Naruto at the place where the merchants set up shop.

Naruto was running around looking on what he could get with his parents' wealth he could buy whatever he wants.

Naruto was saw a store that was selling... Jutsu scrolls! Naruto ran as fast as he could to get there, once he got there he was greeted by the owner of the shop.

Hello my friend, welcome to the jutsu shop! Said the merchant to naruto who smiled and said.

Oh it's a nice place you got here but how did you end up with jutsu scrolls? I thought only shinobi can get their hands on this. Asked/stated naruto while the merchant just chunkled. And he said.

Well my friend I happen to be a former ANBU from Kiri I retired before the bloodline wars there began and began my life as a merchant, I got my hands on a book on how to make your own Jutsus! So I made my own jutsus which are on the scrolls I am selling. Explain the former Anbu who was smiling.

Oh well that explains a lot... well do you have any wind based Jutsus? Asked Naruto to the merchant.

I got them right here. What rank would you like C or B said the merchant to naruto who said something surprising.

I would like 10 A and 5 S ranked jutsus. Said Naruto who surprised/ shocked the merchant who's eyes widen.

Now I can't do that, my friend by your looks I could tell your a genin, and genin only know D-B ranked jutsus. So I can't hand you that high ranked Jutsus. Explained the merchant since, it was true after all.

Well Sir my batch happen to know their clan jutsus because my batch are mostly clan heir so I am going to get my ass kicked if I don't prepare myself plus I still remember that old saying about shinobi. " shinobi use anything to their advantage" and I also remember shinobi always have a few tricks up their sleeves too. Stated naruto, to the merchant who just chuckled and said.

Fine my friend you win, you get to have the scrolls but each A is worth 5,000 ryo, and for every S rank is worth 15,000 ryo are you sure so that's 110,000 ryo! Are sure of this kid? Said the merchant, who was looking at naruto, waiting for his response.

Sure but since for a job well done I'll give you 150,000 ryo. Said Naruto as he gave the money to the merchant.

Thank you for doing business ...uh... said the merchant not knowing the name of Naruto.

It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Said Naruto as he left.

Huh Naruto huh... he will be one hell of a shinobi... murmured the merchant as he went back to work.

Naruto was again running around with his scrolls on his storage seal on his palm which he made from the books about seals his father left.

Naruto was now looking for a clothing store he could finally get rid of the orange suit.

As naruto saw a sign for clothing he ran as fast as he could to get there. Once naruto got there, he was once again greeted by another merchant this time a girl.

Hello child my name is Katsuna Kawarami. How may I help you today? Asked Katsuna.

Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki I was hoping you could give me some new clothes that would fit me. Said Naruto as she began looking through designs and piles of clothes that would suit him.

ONE LONG PICK LATER

Alright I think these would do. Said Katsuna, as she gave Naruto, the clothes that would, look good on him.

Alright try it on. Said Katsuna as she turned back giving Naruto privacy, so he could dress up.

5 MINUTES LATER

Alright done? Asked Katsuna, to naruto.

Yup I am done and I like it. Said Naruto as Katsuna turned around to see how he looks like and she was surprised.

(Imagine, Naruto's outfit in Naruto shippuden: dragon blade, just without the leaf symbol and no scrolls)

Alright how many copies of those would you like? Asked Katsuna.

I would like around 30 copies and I would like them with seals, that would allow it to repair itself. Asked naruto to the merchant who nod and left.

ANOTHER WHILE LATER

Alright here you are they are all in this scrolls now all of this would cost about 5,000 ryo. Said Katsuna with her hands doing the give me, give me.

Alright here you are. Said Naruto as he handed Katsuna the money and left.

What a handsome boy. Said Katsuna as she went back to work.

NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI MANSION

We now see naruto practicing with his five swords and jutsus.

Alright. Said Naruto as he opened the scrolls he got from the jutsu shop.

His A rank jutsus were:

WIND STYLE: WIND BLADE! – a wind version of the lightning blade.

WIND STYLE: HURRICANE BARRAGE! – 10 hurricanes around the caster can be used as defensive or for offence.

WIND STYLE: WRATH OF THE WIND TITAN! – a huge wind monster that will blow away the enemy.

WIND STYLE: TYPOON WINDS! – typoon winds it blows away and cuts the enemy.

WIND STYLE: TACKLE OF FUJIN! – Fujin comes out and tackles the enemy and crushes them.

WIND STYLE: HERMES' STRENGTH! – a huge gush of wind that attacks the enemy and pushes them away

WIND STYLE: FEATHER BARRAGE! – feathers that come out of nowhere and attack, can stab, pierce and cut enemies.

WIND STYLE: ANGELS ATTACK! – several angels come down to assist the caster and fight back the enemy

WIND STYLE: WIND WALL! – a protective barrier that can withstand hits and attacks.

WIND STYLE: CYCLONE WOLVES! – summons wolves made out of wind and kills the enemy like a real wolf.

His S rank jutsus were:

WIND STYLE: DANCE OF FUJIN! – Fujin dances with the user increases strength, speed, and flexibility.

WIND STYLE: FUJIN'S WRATH! – Fujin attacks with winds and storms from the north.

WIND STYLE: LEAF STORM! – Leaves from nowhere come and attack the enemies and strikes as a group.

WIND STYLE: SAKURA STORM! – same with the leaf storm but using sakura leaves instead of normal ones.

WIND STYLE: RAGE OF FUJIN! – Fujin attacks anyone or anything near him considered as a SS-ranked attack.

Naruto was amazed and scared of these jutsus, the reason he was amazed because of their abilities and strength, scared because what happens if these scrolls get to the wrong hands. Especially the rage of Fujin.

Alright... SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Said Naruto as hundreds of Narutos come out and started training with chakra exercises, kenjutsu styles, the jutsus he got from the jutsu shop and finally with the Holy shadow, Star demise, Fallen wing, Tempest and the Red queen.

Hmm...now I have to practice with the chakra of the kyuubi. Said Naruto as he started to channel energy of the kyuubi, which fails, and explode at his face, which started to heal fast.

So even do without the kyuubi , I still have my fast healing. Said Naruto as he then remember the bloodline uzumakis have that was said by his mom.

_Hmm I could practice that bloodline._ Thought naruto as he began channelling his chakra to his palms and came out chakra chains.

Wow these are amazing! Said Naruto as he threw a chain to the tree branch and jumped, he was swinging with chains. (imagine the time when spiderman first used his webs to get around the city)

This is awesome! Said Naruto as he started swinging, this continued for a while.

ONE WEEK LATER

It was the time for Naruto and the rest of the rookie 9 to know their teammates and sensei.

Naruto has progress quite well, he was a natural with his swords and seals, he sealed the swords in his palm, so he could move faster, he just have to think which sword he wants to use and it comes out.

Naruto is having a bit trouble with the A-rank jutsus first since he wanted to wait for when he is ready to use the S-ranked ones.

Naruto was walking to the academy getting glances and glares from the villagers and shinobi alike.

He had his swords out, the Red queen at his right waist, Fallen wing on his left side, Star demise was on his back behind his left shoulder blade, Holy shadow was on his right shoulder blade, and Tempest was behind his waist diagonally placed.

As naruto got to the academy, he ran inside and slammed his classroom door open, cracking it. As he opened slammed it open he got the attention of his classmates who were shocked at naruto's change.

Here are their thoughts:

_Troublesome...Zzzz. guess who_

_Is that naruto-kun?! _

_Naruto-baka! Stop trying to show up! Your no better than Sasuke-kun! Cha!_

_Where did that dope get those swords they belong to the Uchiha not some dope!_

_*much* *much* mmm these chips are so good._

_Naruto-san has changed indeed *fixes glasses*_

_Is that Naruto-baka? I think I am having second thoughts about Naruto-baka between Sasuke-kun now..._

_That dope... thinking he could get MY hinata-chan grrr..._

If you could tell who are they all congratulations but if you couldn't then watch or read the anime or manga again! You have problems.

Hello everyone. Said Naruto as was about to seat next to hinata until sasuke walked up to him.

Hey dope where you get does swords they should belong to an Uchiha. A elite! Not some worthless, clanless, idiotic piece of trash! I bet your mother was a whore and your father was just a drinker. Said Sasuke as he smirked at Naruto. Before he could even walk away he had Fallen wing and Tempest on his neck.

Try to insult my clan again... I will kill you... said Naruto as he removed his blades from sasuke and again was about to sit only to be punched in the face by Sakura.

Cha! Don't you hurt Sasuke-kun again! Naruto-bak AH! Said Sakura as she was punched straight at the face, then to the stomach then at the face again.

Don't attack me again or I could kill you... this is an act of self defence so don't even try to wine you started it, and I ended it. Said Naruto darkly to Sakura, and sat right next to Hinata.

Hey Hinata-chan how are you? Asked Naruto to Hinata who was blushing like mad.

Uh- I am fi-f-fine na-naruto-k-kun. Shuddered Hinata as she pointed her fingers together.

Hey don't shudder Hinata-chan it's alright. Said Naruto trying to help Hinata from shuddering ever again.

Th-thank you. Said Hinata as she was still shuddering.

Naruto sighed and said. Hinata be confident with yourself your strong, kind and beautiful now don't shudder... at least for me. Said Naruto as he was trying to make Hinata confident of herself.

Thank you Naruto-kun for that. Said Hinata finally confident of herself.

There we go, there is the Hinata I like. Said Naruto as Hinata blushed like a tomato at that comment.

Naruto-kun stop it. Said Hinata to Naruto who dodged a claw to the face.

Wow. Easy there Kiba what did I do? Asked Naruto to kiba.

You took MY hinata-chan so back of she is MINE! Said kiba who glared at Naruto while akamaru was sacred as shit.

Naruto's eyes were now covered by bangs... the one thing he didn't like the most is people thinking they own others.

Is there a tag on her? Have she ever answered your date request... does she even like you? The one of the things I hate is when people claim they own others. And you are on top of my hated list teme. Said Naruto as he sat down only to dodge another claw.

She is MINE! Said Kiba as he tried to claw naruto several times.

I gave you a warning but you didn't stop sooo... WIND STYLE: GREATBREAKTHOUGH! Said Naruto as Kiba was launched all the way to the back of the classroom.

I am not the same Naruto you all once knew I am different and I. Am. Finally. Out. Stated Naruto as he sat.

AN: what do you think about this chapter please say it in the reviews, and also please choose who will naruto be paired with it will last up to chapter 4 and the poll is at the first chapter if you want to see who are the choices for the pairing. Thank you very much for reading and goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally out chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki has now showed his true self to his fellow genins, what trials will Naruto face now that he is a genin?

Naruto Uzumaki will soon find out what it takes to protect his loved ones and be a shinobi.

We now find Naruto seating next to Hinata Hyuuga.

So Hinata before we were so rudely interrupted can I ask you something? Asked Naruto to Hinata, who nodded in response.

Alright Hinata... do you... want to have lunch sometime together? Asked Naruto to Hinata, who fainted with a red face.

Hinata? Hinata? Damn it. Said Naruto as he began to shake Hinata who murmured something, while being knocked out. I...have... a...date...with...Naruto-kun... Said Hinata while knocked out, which made naruto sweat dropped.

Alright that is weird... I guess she had a crush on me.. murmured Naruto to himself.

While this was happening, Kiba was glaring at Naruto with all his hate.

_Damn Naruto thinks he can steal MY Hinata-chan. I won't let that lunch happen. muha! Hahahah! _Thought Kiba while akamaru knowing what Kiba thought shook his head sideways meaning this can't be good.

Alright quiet down. Said Iruka as he walked in the classroom.

Iruka-sensei? Where is Mizuki-sensei? Asked Sakura who was able to notice first.

Well Sakura, Mizuki tried to get the forbidden scroll, he was arrested is being interrogated as we speak. Said Iruka earning a "oh" from Sakura.

Alright team 1 will be... said Iruka

SKIPING 1-6 AND MOVING TO 7

Alright, team 7 will be... Sasuke Uchiha...Sakura Haruno. Said Iruka who heard a yah true love blah blah from Sakura and a face smack to the table from Sasuke.

And Naruto Uzumaki, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Said Iruka continuing to the next team only to be stopped to see Naruto with bangs on his head and said.

Iruka-sensei~ why do I get the gay lord over there and the screaming harpy-banshee girl over there? Can I just be on a one man team, or something? Asked Naruto who started grinning manically, scaring Sasuke and Sakura with it.

Naruto the teams were handpicked by the 3rd so you have no choice but to accept it. Explained Iruka to Naruto who said this.

NO! WHY JIJI IS THIS BECAUSE I HANG ALL YOU UNDERWEAR ALL OVER THE HOKAGE TOWER BECAUSE I WAS DOING IN MY SLEEP! PLUS IT WAS APRIL FOOLS DAY! Screamed Naruto which was heard all over the village which earned every shinobi, villager even the merchants to snicker, and chuckle at that.

HOKAGE TOWER

Yes Naruto...suffer! Said Sarutobi,who was smirking at his success for payback at Naruto.

ACADEMY ONE ½ HOURS LATER

Everyone was gone except for team 7... Sasuke was brooding and planning to make the council, make Naruto to give him all his power to him. Sakura... well was being Sakura a harpy-banshee. While Naruto was debating whether he would stab or slice his sensei for making the wait so long.

Lucky for them they all heard footsteps. And Naruto was grinning like hell gripping Holy shadow and Tempest.

The door opened to see a guy with gravity defying hair, you guys mus-*BOOM* said Kakashi who shielded his eyes from the bright light from Holy shadow than was blown away by Tempest. Naruto who was smiling happily at his work only to see it vanish in a poof of smoke.

KAKASHI ROOFTOP

Kakashi who got the memories of his shadow clone shivered.

Thank Kami I sent a Shadow clone or else I would be dead by now. Said Kakashi and started to read his book "icha icha paradise" only to see a blade pop out from the back.

AH! Said Kakashi as he jumped back, to see Naruto gripping Red Queen and burned the book.

Perv. Said Naruto

NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS I WILL SMITE THEE. Said Kakashi who threw a kick at Naruto who dodged it. Seeing his chance, kicked Kakashi in the balls.

Kakashi's eyes widen, he dropped to his knees holding his balls. Trying to breath away the pain.

Damn...you...said Kakashi between breathes.

Well that's for trying to kick me now stand up sensei. Said Naruto to Kakashi who slowly stood up.

Naruto walked towards Kakashi and handed him a gift.

And this is for protecting me when I was a kid. Said Naruto as Kakashi took the gift, and opened it. To see a limited edition "icha icha paradise: legends". Kakashi being a perv he is squealed and started reading immediately.

Well I guess he likes it. Said Naruto as he began to sharpen his sword.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

Sasuke and sakura came up to the roof exhausted like two bitches.

Alright looks like everyone is here. Said Kakashi to the 3.

Alright tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Said Kakashi

Why don't you go first sensei? Asked Sakura.

Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes...dislikes...hobbies...and dreams... alright I am done next you duck-ass haired brooder come up the stage and speak boy. Said Kakashi.

_All we learned was his name._ Thought Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto thought. _Perverted secretive excuse of a man._

Sasuke stood up and said. My name is Sasuke Uchiha...(everything with sasuke and sakura are the same as canon)

alright... we got a fan girl lvl 100 crap. Said Kakashi

alright blond swordsman you're up. Said Kakashi as Naruto walked up.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are pranks, friends, my swords, ramen, the 3rd Hokage, the 4th and training, my dislikes are duck-assed haired brooder over there, scream harpy-banshee pink haired girls, fangirls, fanboys, people who can't tell the difference between the chest and it's contents, rapists, brooders, and arrogant people oh and the civilian council. My hobbies are training, reading, and learning new things every day. My dream, is to protect my love ones, have a family, become the first hokage that mostly uses swords instead of jutsus. But of course my jutsu training and weapons training are equal.

Alright we got a brooder, lvl 1000 fan girl, and a swordsman, this team is doomed... well except for Naruto here. Said Kakashi

Alright meet me at training ground 7 at 0600 (6:00 am) for the field genin test, and I suggest don't eat breakfast you'll barf like bullshit there. Said Kakashi as he disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

Well, I'll see you guys on the flip side. Said Naruto as he used Fallen wing's ability to and flew away.

Hey Sasuke-kun want to... huh? Where are you Sasuke-kun? Said Sakura as she was trying to find Sasuke who left went Kakashi left.

THE NEXY DAY

Naruto was waiting for his sensei, his teammates, Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was just following sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

Till they heard a poof of smoke. YO! Said Kakashi as he appeared.

YOUR LATE! Screeched Sakura to Kakashi.

I had to help a old woman with walking the street, the I came across a black cat and had to take another way and I also got lost in the road of life. Stated/explained Kakashi.

Alright let's get this started! Said Kakashi as he explained the rules.

Alright, the objective is you guys have to get one of the two bells, the one who doesn't get one will go back to the academy, if all of you fail then... suffer! And come at me with the intent to kill! 3...2...1 go! Said Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the covered areas. While Naruto just stood there, looking at Kakashi.

Uh... Naruto I said go? Said Kakashi only for him to be hit in the head by Naruto.

What the fuck how did you do that?! Said Kakashi as he looked at Naruto.

Shinobi use anything to win the battle sensei. Said Naruto holding up both bells. As Kakashi was caressed his kunai pouch where he kept the bells.

How in the? Asked Kakashi.

Sensei us swordsmen have to have fast hands to reach faster. Thanks to my fast hands I got the bells without you even noticing. Said Naruto as he charged at Kakashi.

What the hell are you doing?! You got the bells so it's over! Said Kakashi

I want to see how I can fair with a Jounin. Said Naruto as he began to do the handseals for WIND STYLE: CYCLONE WOLVES! Said Naruto as wolves made out of winds and air, cane out and bit Kakashi several times.

Does are like my nin dogs! Said Kakashi as he saw the wolves dissolve.

Your correct, but they are wolves and made out of the wind and air. Said Naruto as he began to do another set of handseals.

WATER STYLE: WAVES OF ATLANTIS! Said Naruto as water began to come from the atmosphere to form several waves of water. And splashed at Kakashi. Once the waters dried up and Kakashi's body can be seen, Kakashi went up in a poof of smoke.

Shadow clone... said Naruto as he began to look for Kakashi.

THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN! Said Kakashi as he strike Naruto's asshole and Naruto went up flying.

That was for my... damn it. Said Kakashi as Naruto also went up in a poof of smoke.

SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER! RASENGAN! Said Naruto as he slammed the rasengan at Kakashi's back sending him flying.

Uhhh... said Kakashi as he stood up and saw Naruto, throw a kunai somewhere and disappeared, with a flash of orange.

Hirashin no Jutsu and Rasengan... sensei your son has grown up to be a great shinobi. Said Kakashi as he saw a kunai coming straight at him, he dodged and saw one of the 2 bells attached to it. He saw Naruto looking at him.

Nodding Kakashi went off to test Naruto's other teammates.

Well this will take a while. Said Naruto as he sat under a tree.

SAKURA

How did that Naruto-baka get so powerful?! Murmured Sakura

**Cha! His not as strong as Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun is stronger than him in every way possible! Cha! **Said IS (inner sakura)

Cha! Your right! Said Sakura as she fistpumped up and jumped.

Sak..ura. said somebody behind her. As sakura turned around she saw Sasuke with several kunai and shuriken, on him he was bloody and with no left arm.

Sa-sasuke-kun?! Said Sakura as she saw how Sasuke was.

Sa-sakura y-you go-got to help me. Said Sasuke as Sakura fainted... for unknown reasons.

Sasuke appeared and Kakashi walked towards her. Damn this girl is going to need a lot of work if she wants to be a great kunoichi. Said Kakashi as he went to Sasuke's location

SASUKE

Kakashi came out to the opening reading his new book he got yesterday. Sasuke seeing the chance, jumped out of his hiding spot and charged at kakashi, with a fist ready.

Kakashi seeing this would happen dodged the fist and kicked him in the stomach.

Your not bad, but your not better than Naruto. Said Kakashi while he just kept kicking Sasuke, who dodged the last kick and said. Don't you dare compare me to that dope! He is an idiot! I am a Uchiha an elite! Said Sasuke as he began doing handseals, Kakashi know what jutsu is that eyes widen.

No way! You need to have at least chuunin chakra reserves for that jutsu! said Kakashi as Sasuke finished, and shouted. FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU! said Sasuke as Kakashi was engulfed in flames. Only to again disappear in a poof of smoke.

Where is he...above, behind, left, or right. Said Sasuke as he looked at all the possible places Kakashi could strike.

BELOW! Said Kakashi as he dragged Sasuke down leaving only his head above the ground.

At least you tried. Said Kakashi as he sat on Sasuke's head and started to read.

SAKURA

After all the comotion she woke up to see Kakashi gone.

Huh? Was that a... genjutsu?! Said Sakura as she went to a clearing to see Kakashi reading seating on... Sasuke's head!

CHA! I WILL AVENGE YOU SASUKE-KUN! Said Sakura who charged with a kunai in hand.

Oh your awake. Said Kakashi as he stood up, kicked some dirt to Sasuke's face. And disappeared to nowhere.

Huh? Where is he? Said Sakura as she was looking around.

THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN! Said Kakashi from behind Sakura who eyes widen and was launched to the air. Holding her ass in pain.

AHHH YOU ASSHOLE I WAS SAVING THAT FOR SASUKE-KUN! Said Sakura as she was still flying, team rocket style.

Sakura landed at where Naruto was at. Oh hey Sakura did you get a bell? Said Naruto as he saw Sakura land right next to him.

No. Said Sakura as she stood up.

AND I will avenge Sasuke-kun! Said Sakura who was running to Kakashi and Sasuke's location.

This is going to be a long few hours. Said Naruto as he started sharpening Red Queen.

A FEW HOURS LATER

We find sakura tied to a log while Sasuke and Naruto with lunch boxes sitting down right in front of her. In front of them was kakashi who was looking at them.

Alright you two will eat lunch while sakura gets NOTHING. You guys will receive another shot at this so... bye! Said Kakashi as he vanished with a swirl of leaves.

Alright... here. Said Naruto as he began to stuff Sakura with food.

Why are you doing that dope? Asked Sasuke

I am going to feed her to some wolves want to join? Asked Naruto sarcastically earning a sweat drop from Sasuke.

What I got to feed nature something for give me food. Stated Naruto as he kept stuffing food in Sakura's mouth, who was eating it nothing hearing the conversation.

Alright now let me finish this. Naruto as he began to eat... at an unholy speed.

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOI...OW! said Kakashi as he showed up right in front of Naruto before he was punched... again by Naruto.

Don't interrupt me while eating or else I'll hit you in the balls so hard you'll lose your balls. Said Naruto darkly, while everyone made a mental note. Not to ever EVER interrupt Naruto while eating.

Alright. Said Kakashi standing up after a few moments.

You all pass. Said Kakashi too everyone who's eyes widen excluding Naruto.

Let me guess the real propose of this test was for us to learn teamwork which just happened. said Naruto while sasuke said you were going to feed her to the wolves! How is that teamwork.

That's teamwork with mother nature I feed her children something she gives me something which will happen sooner or later. Said Naruto plainly while picking his ear.

Alright just meet me tomorrow for training and our first mission. Said Kakashi as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Adios maderpackers. Said Naruto as he flew away with his wings.

Well seeing I am the only one here. Said Sasuke who completely forgot Sakura, left.

Sasuke-kun! Can you help me! Please! Pleaded Sakura.

Fine. Said Sasuke only cutting one bit of the rope. That should get you started. He said as he again left.

Thank you! Said Sakura as she began too slowly, very very slowly break the rope.

AN: alright there goes another chapter now hurry up with does choices my viewers for the poll who will be naruto's pair.

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Finally out chapter 4

AN: I do not own Naruto

Naruto was not having a good day at all.

For the whole day, they have been doing D-ranked missions AKA chores.

These motherfucking lazy civilians makes NINJAS to do THEIR work.

Even do it's a fucking dictatorship it's like CIVILIANS can boss NINJAS to do THEIR work which is fucked up.

Now we go to Naruto and his team chasing after Tora the infamous demon possessed cat for the 10th time.

Damn it! Kakashi-sensei are you sure I can't kill the cat and feed it to mother nature? Asked Naruto to Kakashi who sighed and said. Naruto for the last time we can't kill the cat even do you hate very much. Kakashi explained that the cat belonged to the daimyo's wife so they had to get it back.

Fine but I am not carrying that nasty fucker. Let duck man carry it I mean cats do hate birds so... here! Said Naruto to Kakashi than handed the cat to Sasuke who began getting scratched all over and started squirming around trying to get the cat of.

AHHH! Screamed Sasuke not able to handle the pain from the cat.

I'LL HELP YOU SASUKE-KUN! AHH! Screeched Sakura who tried to help Sasuke, only for the cat to transfer to her.

Thanks Sakura... said Sasuke while he was catching his breath while, Sakura gave a thumbs up to Sasuke then went back to trying to get the possessed cat out of her face.

Alright let's go. Said Kakashi as they walked all the way to the Hokage tower.

HOKAGE TOWER

TORA! Where were you my little baby! Mama missed you so! Much! Said the daimyo's wife as she forcefully took the cat from Sakura's face earning the cat to claw on Sakura who Screeched because of the pain.

Once the daimyo's wife got Tora she started to death grip it. Naruto wanting the cat dead started saying... just I bit more and I'll give you back to mother nature... Said Naruto who scared Sasuke , Sakura and Kakashi lightly.

Alright team 7 job well done, now... what mission would you like, help the gardener of a wealthy merchant? Wash the dogs of the Inuzuka, clean the sewers? Or... chase Tora the cat in 3...2...1. Said Sarutobi who counted and heard NO! TORA COME BACK! Said the daimyo's wife.

Well pick? Said Sarutobi only to see Naruto looking at him with a grin.

Hey Jiji can you please give us a C-ranked mission or I'll *whisper* *whisper* said Naruto to Sarutobi who's eyes widen.

Alright! Alright! I'll give you a C-ranked mission just don't do that okay? Said Sarutobi who earned a nod from Naruto and did a sigh of relief. The rest of team 7 just thought the same thing_. What did he whisper to the 3__rd__ hokage?_

Send in the client! Said Sarutobi to his intercom than a old half drunk man with a Japanese straw hat, glasses, grey shirt, and a towel over his neck came in.

So these are my protectors... let's see we got a duck- haired guy, must be a brooder from his appearance, a fangirl who's eyes are looking straight at the brooder, the a... actually I you look like you could protect me. Same with the gravity defying hair Cyclops man, over there. Described the client on how he saw each of the members of team 7.

Alright team 7 this is a C-ranked escort and protect mission. Your client's name is Tazuna. You have at least 1 hour to pack your things. The meeting area is at the North gate now go! Said Sarutobi as Naruto opened the window a flew off, Kakashi disappeared only leaving a swirl of leaves. And... Sasuke and Sakura took the door. (killjoy motherfuckers)

NARUTO

Naruto was debating whether or not to get another sword from his dad's scroll.

Currently he is a force to be fight with, without his swords, but with his swords he probably matches a kage levelled sword user.

He is like Kakashi who is already a pain in the ass without his sharingan... but with the sharingan, he should be a high A rank to mid S rank.

Should he follow his father's wish of only getting up to four swords? Or should he get just at least one sword...

Damn fine I'll get one there is no telling what will, I face anyway in this mission plus I have been working on a new style that requires 6 swords so it will be useful considering I only have 5 swords. Said Naruto to himself. As he went to the library and opened his father's scroll.

Alright... I have to choose wisely. Said Naruto as he started to choose which sword should get...

(sword quest: maelstrom)

This sword... it feels like... I am one with it. Said Naruto as he saw the blade had a carving on it saying Maelstrom.

Alright let's test you out. Said Naruto as he went out to the training grounds.

Alright here we go. Said Naruto as he tested it to some extent.

(30 minutes later)

Hmm... it appears you can't control anything... the only thing we haven't tried is water. Said Naruto as he walked up to a small pond, and concentrated with the sword. Water slowly started raising from the pond and now it formed into a dragon.

Oh my... it appears you control water. Said Naruto as he went to get a sheath for the Sword.

AT THE MEETING PLACE

Alright I am here... WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!? Said Naruto as he looked around the North Gate of Konoha wondering where the hell they are.

1 HOUR LATER

Naruto was sitting on a bench, only to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi as well as Tazuna, who looked, he was drunk.

Where the hell were you guys?! Said Naruto as he used the Demon head Jutsu, which Iruka teach to him.

Naruto... we are on time. Stated Kakashi who showed him his watch, then Naruto looked at his than back at Kakashi's and kept doing it, until he screamed!

Damn it! My clock is 1 hour advanced! Said Naruto screaming on his knees.

Team 7 chuckled at this and Tazuna said.

Come on now, the more time here the less time I have to finish the bridge! Said Tazuna as he and team 7 started to move.

20 MINUTES LATER

It's been 20 minutes ever since they departed from Konoha and now they are alone at the path to the wave.

Naruto noticed something along the path abnormal. Up ahead was a puddle of water, while Sasuke and Sakura thought it was the rain. Kakashi and Naruto thought one thing at the same time_, Genjutsu_.

Than all of a sudden 2 figures came out of the puddle and sliced Kakashi into bits.

The demon brothers of Kiri, why am I not surprised. Said Naruto as he brought out Tempest and Holy Shadow.

Hn a genin huh, do you even think that you could stand against me and my brother? Said Meizu who was not doing anything, not even a battle stance, just releasing KI (killing intent) which made Sasuke and Sakura drop to the ground, and Tazuna was gasping for air. While Naruto remained uneffected the KI.

You thing that works on me? You don't even get to die by my swords... how about my bloodline. Said Naruto as he sheathed his swords, and from his palms, chains came out made out of chakra.

Meizu and Gozu was shocked as shit seeing this. They are facing an UZUMAKI wielders of the Chakra Chain bloodline and known for their ability to heal fast and great lifespans, and their skills in Fujinjutsu and Kenjutsu.

Naruto's chains for some reason started glowing orange, yellow and red. Making the brothers even more shocked. If an Uzumaki's chain started glowing a different color that means, from what they know, Naruto is a ROYAL Uzumaki.

Brother what should we do, Kiri was a ally with the Uzumaki and we sworn our life to them ever since several survivors of the Uzumaki clan came to help the rebels against Kiri, and don't forget we are rebels. Said Gozu to Meizu who was thinking what to do.

We could tell him about his heritage and serve him, or die...how about we take the first one? Suggested Meizu to Gozu who nodded in response, and after all they are helping out one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist who, gained their swords and some training from the Uzumaki.

We mean no harm Uzumaki-sama. Said the brothers as they went down one knee and bowed, Sasuke and Sakura were confused as shit with this, Tazuna was utterly shocked, the nin that were going to kill him is bowing down to a genin.

Naruto! Said Kakashi coming out of his hiding place.

Kakashi-sensei, why are they bowing down to me? Asked Naruto to his sensei who was thinking whether to tell Naruto about his heritage or not.

Uzumaki-sama, you are from Uzu, a small but powerful village, known for their long life spans, their chakra chain bloodline, their skill in kenjutsu and fujinjutsu, and last for being a red head, it is very rare to see a Uzumaki have a different color of hair. And for the reason why we are bowing to you is because us rebel nin were helped by a group of Uzumakis years ago, we swore if we ever find a Uzumaki, we would help him/her in anyway possible even serve and die for him/her, and lastly our leader is a member of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, who also sworn to protect any of the last Uzumakis, because they had gotten their swords and a portion of their training from the Uzumaki. Explain Gozu to Naruto who was taking all of this information in his mind.

With a sigh Naruto said. Rise. To the brothers who stood up.

You 2 will help me in anyway right? Asked Naruto who got a nodded from the 2.

Alright than you guys will help us in this mission. Said Naruto which the 2 went to Naruto's side and stood by him.

We will Uzumaki- sama. Said Meizu to Naruto.

Uh can you guys not, be formal with me, I don't like to be called sama I just want you guys to call me Naruto. Said Naruto to the 2 who nodded.

Now would you kindly explain why were you guys trying to kill our client. Said Naruto to the 2, than Meizu responed.

Well you see Naruto-sama we were hired along with our leader and his apprentice, to kill the bridge builder, his name is Gato of the Gato industries. He is a smuggler, rapist, pervert, a greedy bastard and a midget. He has bought all of the major buisnesses in the Wave, and controls the Wave with an iron fist, and also has a army of mercs in his comand. Explain Meizu to Naruto and Kakashi who nodded and thanked them for the info.

Alright Kakashi-sensei, are we going to continue or just go back, this could be a B to A-ranked mission. I for one will be continuing, because I will help the wave anyway I want. Said Naruto to Kakashi who looked at his other students, who nodded meaning they want to continue.

Alright than we will continue with the mission! Declared Kakashi who got in response, screams of Thank you from Tazuna, a smile from Naruto, a nod from the brothers, and a smirk from Sasuke. Sakura we just kept on looking at Sasuke in all his duck-ass glory.

Let's move! Said Kakashi and they started moving.

Naruto wrote a letter, who asked a clone to transform into a bird and go to Hinata.

WITH HINATA

Hinata was just sitting on a bench at the park of Konoha watching children play with each other at the playground.

Kiba again, tried to kiss Hinata. It's been a while since she saw Naruto last she heard, he was on a C-ranked mission.

Naruto-kun... I wish you were here. Said Hinata as she saw a bird fly down to her, and drop the letter on her.

Huh? A letter let's see what it says. Said Hinata who opened to letter and started reading.

_Dear Hinata_

_It's me Naruto I was hoping once I get back... you want to have that lunch together? How about let's eat at Ichiraku. Or you pick. And I'll pay for everything. I hope you accept. _

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto-kun... I accept. Said Hinata which the bird heard and disappeared.

WITH NARUTO

It's been 2 days since they started to move again, and he gained the memory of his clone and smiled.

He was going to eat lunch with Hinata once he returns. Over the days when they had time to train. Meizu and Gozu would teach Naruto how to use his chains effectively, since after all they uses chains too.

They would teach him how to make a blade, axe head, or a scythe head at the end of the chain. How he could retract it or how could he use it to get to places faster.

Kakashi decided to teach them all a jutsu, but once Naruto explain his Chakra won't let him learn a C-rank jutsu and below so, he was given a few B-ranked jutsus, Kakashi copied.

Naruto known about Kakashi having a sharingan since he had a bingo book. He was given one with the scrolls he got from Sarutobi.

Naruto was currently having his clones, learn the jutsus from the scrolls Kakashi gave him.

Naruto! Called out Kakashi who walked up to Naruto.

What? Asked Naruto to Kakashi who eye smiled and said. We are moving so get your ass up and move! Ordered Kakashi as Naruto stood up and started walking while fuming, Perverted sensei, pathetic motherfucker and blah blah blah ( sorry to all Kakashi fans).

As they kept moving, Naruto felt someone or something following them. And everytime he feels it he shrugs it off.

2 HOURS LATER

The Demon Brothers (TDB) and team 7 (T7) and Tazuna made it to the borders of the land of Fire to and the land of the Wave.

Alright to get there we have to move by boat, since the water and all. Said Tazuna as he got into a boat.

Hey Renzo how are you? Asked Tazuna.

Fine Tazuna just watch your back when you get back to the Wave okay. Said Renzo as T7 and TDB got on the boat well not Naruto.

Hey Naruto get in the boat. Said Gozu who started to boss around Naruto since they are training him, well for now that is.

Ya you guys go ahead I'll fly to your location, remember I have wings. Stated Naruto to them who nodded in agreement.

Fine just if you don't make it we are coming back. Said Meizu and they started to sail away. Once they were out of the vision of the naked eye. Naruto turned around to see a huge Orc like creature with the bottom of a wolf.

What are you and what do you want? Said Naruto getting ready for battle.

You... Have something I want. The Fallen wing with it, I can fly and with the rest of my power I can wreck havoc around these lands, and become ruler! Said the Creature as he started to charge at Naruto. Who took out 2 kunai one on each hand and prepared for the first hit.

The Creature charged at Naruto with a club on hand and swung it at Naruto who ducked and cut the Creature's first set of legs.

Gah! Said the Creature as it swung again at Naruto who blocked it with his hand guards. The beast started putting pressure as Naruto was trying not to be thrown back by the force.

EHH! Screamed Naruto as he started pushing back the club and pushed it back completely. Naruto threw the 2 kunai at the creature, which dodged it barely cutting one of it's legs. And the creature roared in pain and charged again at Naruto.

Naruto who jumped and landed on the beast's back, Naruto was trying to strangle the creature, who was trying to get Naruto off him. With no prevail, the beast started to smash Naruto, who was still on his it's back groaned in pain.

You know I thought I could handle you without any jutsus and shit but apparently, I cannot so... Said Naruto as he jumped from the beast's back and landed right in front of it and started doing hand seals. And said, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Another Naruto came out he and the original started doing a different set of hand seals. The Clone went first and said. WIND STYLE: TYPOON WINDS! The Orc mutation was blown away and created a cloud of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, you could see the Creature with several cuts, some shallow and some deep, groaning in pain, it stood up to see Naruto gone.

Naruto jumped in front of it, with a clone and a Rasengan in hand while the clone had a WIND BLADE in it's hand, as the 2 hit the Creature the beast was blasted away again, this time with Naruto in front of him with a kunai in hand.

More... will come... after the blades you wield... More... stronger than me... will come... and one shall prevail... getting your swords... watch the... shadows...for we strike...when the least expected... said the creature as it died from the injuries it has gotten while fighting Naruto.

And I will be ready. Said Naruto as he stood up and brought out his wings.

Whatever your kind want's from me... they'll have to get it from me, either I am dead, or when they kill me. Even do... I will be ready. Said Naruto as he flew away going to the boat TDB, T7 and Tazuna took.

Chapter end.

AN: alright I hope all of you liked the chapter, please if you see any flaws just please don't start flaming. And to all the guests out there, and think my work story is shitty, THIS IS FANFICTION THEIR RULE IS TO LET YOUR IMAGINATION OUT, US WRITERS ARE PEOPLE WHO JUST WANT TO LET THEIR IMAGINATION OUT, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! THIS IS FANFICTION IT'S NOT REAL! US WRITERS ARE EITHER NEWBIES OR PERFESONAL, ARE STORIES MAY SEEM WEIRD OR WHAT EVER YOU THINK ABOUT IT, THIS IS WHAT WE DO. DEAL WITH IT!

Thank you for reading and also I would like to ask what kind of jutsu should I make just give the style of the jutsu, and the name and leave the rest to me.

Bye bye and thank you for reading, and suck it to all does flamers.


	5. author's notes and thank you

AUTHOR'S NOTES AND THANK YOU

"hello!" said Darkasumaru as he waved his hand to the viewers.

" Thank you for all of these reviews I am happy because a lot of great authors like my story and some authors are pointing out flaws and giving me advise. I thank you for all of that." Said Darkasumaru, who bowed in a sign of Thanks.

"Now I would like to announce something. I am going to give a polls the top 6 will be the new jutsus for Naruto or anyone else. Here is the name of the jutsus"

EARTH STYLE: MOTHER NATURE'S FISTS- giant fists comes out of the ground and smashes enemies.

WATER STYLE: H2O HYDRO BLAST- a giant steam of water gathered from the H2O in the air and blasts the enemy or enemies and can blast some skin away too.

WATER STYLE: UZU ATTACK- same with the hydro blast it gathers H2O in the air and forms several whirlpools and spins the enemy and throws them away.

FIRE STYLE: FIRE FISTS- the user's fist will be covered in fire and who ever he attackss with his fists, they will get burned.

FIRE STYLE: VORTEX BLAZE- the user spinnes and creates a vortex of blazing fire and is hotter than any normal flame.

WIND STYLE: AIR PULSE- every hit from the user for example he throws a fist that can't reach the enemy it will create a pulse of air that blows away the enemy. (imagine korra from avatar when she first air bends)

WATER STYLE: FROST FISTS- Water with the help of temperature change covers the fists of the user and turns into frost or ice. Can shift the shape of the water and turn it into spikes or what so ever.

EARTH STYLE: SPIKE SHOT- earth transforms into spikes and is fired at the targeted enemy.

WIND STYLE: WIND COVER- can camaflage the user with wind and air and can be dropped at any moment.

ELEMENTAL STYLE: ELEMENTAL GODS UNITED- 4 figures made out of Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth and attack as a team. ( I got this idea of this jutsu because of kakashi, he mostly focuses on teamwork and works best with a team)

WIND STYLE: WINGED BLADE- user gains wings (in Naruto's case) the wings gain sharpe edges and if tackled with these wings it's like being stabbed by several swords.

DEMON ILLUSION: YOUR GREATEST FEAR- this illusion allows the user to cast a special genjutsu on the targeted enemy and exploits their greatest fears.

"Now please choose" said Darkasumaru as he showed a screen showing all of the effects of each jutsu.

"alright now for the next thing, I have challenge" said Darkasumaru as the screen goes white and a sign says CHALLENGE TIME!

"alright the challenge for today is kenjutsu I want to see Naruto atleast have 4 swords from the game in facebook sword quest choose which blade you want than base the swords' abilities based on it's name or apperance." "it's up to you for the rest of the story." Said Darkasumaru as he screen went black.

"Alright now for the winner in the poll who will Naruto be paired with." Said Darkasumaru as the screen went through several pictures of the choices and stops at...HINATA!

" alright it's Hinata!" said Darkasumaru as he the screen went black again.

"next up my top 5 favorite moments in the last 4 chapters!" said Darkasumaru as the screen showed the number 1 and went to Darkasumaru's first favorite moment.

NUMBER 4

THE PAPERWORK PROBLEM

_Sarutobi was doing the headache of all kages. Paperwork it was so dreadful that some kage hopefuls after finding out about paperwork committed suicide. _

_Damn.. .paperwork if I find the secret or if someone tells me the secret to defeat this paperwork then I would give him/her anything he wants. Murmured Sarutobi as he was doing paperwork only for Naruto to come in. _

_Hello Jiji. Said naruto in a dead serious voice. _

_Naruto? What's wrong why are so serious it can kill? Asked Sarutobi surprised to hear naruto that serious._

_I have a problem... with my chakra reserves I can't do a normal clone so I have to find a different clone jutsu to use and if I don't find one then I will fail my exam. Said Naruto dead serious._

_Hmmm... I could help you out but I have all this dreadful paperwork to do. Said Sarutobi._

_I could help you out with tha...AH! said Naruto as he was grabbed and shake by Sarutobi who wanted to know the secret of defeating paperwork finally._

_Tell me! I will do anything! Just tell me dammit! Said Sarutobi._

_I he-ard a-bout a ju-tsu ca-lled sha-dow c-lone ju-tsu whi-ch is so-lid and ca-n gi-ve the mem-ories of the cl-one. Wh-y don-'t you try t-o u-se tha-t. Said naruto as he was shaked by Sarutobi who stopped. And hugged the boy so tight his eyes were about to pop out. _

_Thank you Naruto! You have no idea what have you just done for me! Said Sarutobi as he dropped naruto and gave him a scroll. _

_Naruto as a reward I want to give you your parents' scrolls that contain all their jutsus and weapons. And a seal on one of the scrolls has the keys to their house. It's just near the hyuuga compound but don't live there yet just go their time to time. And here is a scroll on the shadow clone jutsu it could help you out. Said Sarutobi as he handed naruto one mid-sized scroll that was a storage scroll that contained all the other scrolls. _

_Thank you Jiji, and good luck on that paperwork. Said naruto as he left with the scroll on his pocket._

_Thank you... naruto. Said Sarutobi as he did the hand seals and had a shadow clone do the paperwork while he took out a orange book that had the title " icha icha paradise: holiday addition" and you could hear Sarutobi occasionally release a perverted giggle._

NUMBER 3 FINALLY OUT

Hello everyone. Said Naruto as was about to seat next to hinata until sasuke walked up to him.

Hey dope where you get does swords they should belong to an Uchiha. A elite! Not some worthless, clanless, idiotic piece of trash! I bet your mother was a whore and your father was just a drinker. Said Sasuke as he smirked at Naruto. Before he could even walk away he had Fallen wing and Tempest on his neck.

Try to insult my clan again... I will kill you... said Naruto as he removed his blades from sasuke and again was about to sit only to be punched in the face by Sakura.

Cha! Don't you hurt Sasuke-kun again! Naruto-bak AH! Said Sakura as she was punched straight at the face, then to the stomach then at the face again.

Don't attack me again or I could kill you... this is an act of self defence so don't even try to wine you started it, and I ended it. Said Naruto darkly to Sakura, and sat right next to Hinata.

Hey Hinata-chan how are you? Asked Naruto to Hinata who was blushing like mad.

Uh- I am fi-f-fine na-naruto-k-kun. Shuddered Hinata as she pointed her fingers together.

Hey don't shudder Hinata-chan it's alright. Said Naruto trying to help Hinata from shuddering ever again.

Th-thank you. Said Hinata as she was still shuddering.

Naruto sighed and said. Hinata be confident with yourself your strong, kind and beautiful now don't shudder... at least for me. Said Naruto as he was trying to make Hinata confident of herself.

Thank you Naruto-kun for that. Said Hinata finally confident of herself.

There we go, there is the Hinata I like. Said Naruto as Hinata blushed like a tomato at that comment.

Naruto-kun stop it. Said Hinata to Naruto who dodged a claw to the face.

Wow. Easy there Kiba what did I do? Asked Naruto to kiba.

You took MY hinata-chan so back of she is MINE! Said kiba who glared at Naruto while akamaru was sacred as shit.

Naruto's eyes were now covered by bangs... the one thing he didn't like the most is people thinking they own others.

Is there a tag on her? Have she ever answered your date request... does she even like you? The one of the things I hate is when people claim they own others. And you are on top of my hated list teme. Said Naruto as he sat down only to dodge another claw.

She is MINE! Said Kiba as he tried to claw naruto several times.

I gave you a warning but you didn't stop sooo... WIND STYLE: GREATBREAKTHOUGH! Said Naruto as Kiba was launched all the way to the back of the classroom.

I am not the same Naruto you all once knew I am different and I. Am. Finally. Out. Stated Naruto as he sat

NUMBER 2 THE TEAM ASSIGNMENTS

Alright, team 7 will be... Sasuke Uchiha...Sakura Haruno. Said Iruka who heard a yah true love blah blah from Sakura and a face smack to the table from Sasuke.

And Naruto Uzumaki, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Said Iruka continuing to the next team only to be stopped to see Naruto with bangs on his head and said.

Iruka-sensei~ why do I get the gay lord over there and the screaming harpy-banshee girl over there? Can I just be on a one man team, or something? Asked Naruto who started grinning manically, scaring Sasuke and Sakura with it.

Naruto the teams were handpicked by the 3rd so you have no choice but to accept it. Explained Iruka to Naruto who said this.

NO! WHY JIJI IS THIS BECAUSE I HANG ALL YOU UNDERWEAR ALL OVER THE HOKAGE TOWER BECAUSE I WAS DOING IN MY SLEEP! PLUS IT WAS APRIL FOOLS DAY! Screamed Naruto which was heard all over the village which earned every shinobi, villager even the merchants to snicker, and chuckle at that.

HOKAGE TOWER

Yes Naruto...suffer! Said Sarutobi,who was smirking at his success for payback at Naruto.

NUMBER 1 THE CLONE, THE PERV, THE PAIN AND... THE GIFT?

Everyone was gone except for team 7... Sasuke was brooding and planning to make the council, make Naruto to give him all his power to him. Sakura... well was being Sakura a harpy-banshee. While Naruto was debating whether he would stab or slice his sensei for making the wait so long.

Lucky for them they all heard footsteps. And Naruto was grinning like hell gripping Holy shadow and Tempest.

The door opened to see a guy with gravity defying hair, you guys mus-*BOOM* said Kakashi who shielded his eyes from the bright light from Holy shadow than was blown away by Tempest. Naruto who was smiling happily at his work only to see it vanish in a poof of smoke.

KAKASHI ROOFTOP

Kakashi who got the memories of his shadow clone shivered.

Thank Kami I sent a Shadow clone or else I would be dead by now. Said Kakashi and started to read his book "icha icha paradise" only to see a blade pop out from the back.

AH! Said Kakashi as he jumped back, to see Naruto gripping Red Queen and burned the book.

Perv. Said Naruto

NO! NOT MY PRECIOUS I WILL SMITE THEE. Said Kakashi who threw a kick at Naruto who dodged it. Seeing his chance, kicked Kakashi in the balls.

Kakashi's eyes widen, he dropped to his knees holding his balls. Trying to breath away the pain.

Damn...you...said Kakashi between breathes.

Well that's for trying to kick me now stand up sensei. Said Naruto to Kakashi who slowly stood up.

Naruto walked towards Kakashi and handed him a gift.

And this is for protecting me when I was a kid. Said Naruto as Kakashi took the gift, and opened it. To see a limited edition "icha icha paradise: legends". Kakashi being a perv he is squealed and started reading immediately.

Well I guess he likes it. Said Naruto as he began to sharpen his sword.

END OF COUNTDOWN.

"alright thank you for reading this and ne..." said Darkasumaru before being shouted at by... Naruto.

Oi! Dark! Get back writing you told me I would do this! Said Naruto as he tried to smack Darkasumaru only to be blocked and this starts the dog fight.

Naruto's girlfriend Hinata and Darkasumaru's girlfriend Julia were looking at the battle and said at the same time. "boys will be boys" as Julia grabbed the camera Dark used for filming this said. "alright that's it for today thank you readers for reading this and thank you for the favourites and follows" said Julia as she waved goodbye and the camera went black.


	6. Chapter 5

Finally out chapter 5

AN: happy new year everyone! Thank you for reading and please no flamers!

"blah blah" speak

'_blah blah'_ thoughts or letter

"**blah blah" **deity, demon, spirit speaking

'**blah blah**' deity, demon, spirit thinking

Naruto was flying, he was wondering what was that Orc creature, what did he mean about others, watch the shadows and so on. Naruto was flying looking down, trying to find TDB and T7. Naruto spotted the unfinished bridge barely, a mist was covering the battle but he was able to see what was happening. Naruto saw Kakashi and his opponent fighting, currently Kakashi was losing.

The brothers were fighting of a bloodline user, who controls Ice and they were currently inside a mirror Ice dome. The rest of T7 were protecting Tazuna from anyone or anything.

"Crap." Said Naruto as he flew down and created a shadow clone. Naruto told the clone to help out Kakashi while he helps out the brothers.

WITH KAKASHI

"Water STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Said Kakashi with his sharingan eye out copying his opponent's hand seals.

The two dragons clashed creating a huge blast of water. The opponent of Kakashi was none other than Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"Damn... I am also most out of chakra." Murmured Kakashi as Zabuza charged with his sword swinging it around. Kakashi was barely able to dodge all of the swings, luckily C Naruto came.

"WIND STYLE: HURRICANE BARRAGE!" Said C Naruto, Zabuza was being spinned around by one of the Hurricanes, and was thrown away by it.

"Naruto! Thank god you made it in time." Said Kakashi huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath.

"Kakashi-sensei go and rest I'll handle Zabuza Momochi. Oh and by the way I am just a clone, boss is helping out the brothers." Stated the Clone and got ready for battle, since Zabuza was a kenjutsu user and ninjutsu user. C Naruto took out Maelstrom on one hand, while the free hand was used with a chakra chain, with a scythe head at the end.

WITH TDB

"Ah shit! Damn it Haku! We have to explain something to Zabuza!" said Meizu to Haku while dodging her sendons. Gozu was right now hit with several sendons already but still fighting.

"You will not hurt Zabuza-sama!" said Haku as she fired several sendons to Meizu who could block it and was about to get hit, only to hear, "WIND STYLE: WIND WALL JUTSU!".

"Naruto!" shouted Gozu as he dodged several sendons again.

"Naruto thank kami you are here. We tried to reason with them but something is wrong." Said Meizu as they blocked several sendons again.

" Alright you guys have to get out. I'll try my best to hold her off." Said Naruto as Meizu and Gozu got out. Well of course they got out they know the trick on how to get out from this.

"Oh! By the way Naruto, Haku is actually a boy!" said Meizu as they left to Kakashi's battle.

'_oh great we got a fucking cross dresser... fucking weird' _Thought Naruto as he started again doing several hand seals and said. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE JADE DRAGON!" and it blasted several mirrors which didn't melt.

'_Crap looks like I have to turn up the heat, and thank god for my dad who had several fire style jutsus, and thank you shadow clones!' _Thought Naruto as he started doing hand seals and shouted, "FIRE STYLE: HELL'S FLAMES!" Said Naruto as several flames started to surround him, well it wasn't burning the bridge since you know wood and all. Because it wasn't targeted. The heat of the flames were slowly melting the ice mirrors.

As the flames died down the mirrors were now gone and Haku came out the last mirror before it melted.

"Who are you?" asked Haku as Naruto grabbed several kunais and said. "Names Naruto Uzumaki and I mean business." Naruto charged at Haku who just froze Naruto's feet surprising him.

"An Uzumaki hmm... Zabuza-sama will like to see you" said Haku as she unfreeze Naruto and motioned him to follow.

WITH C NARUTO

C naruto was fighting with Zabuza in a death match of kenjutsu users. C Naruto was wielding Holy Shadow so if he was attacked from behind he would be protected. (Imagine Gaara being protected with his sand but instead of Gaara Imagine Naruto and instead of Sand imagine a dark force.)

"That's it no more willy milly fighting. Time to kick this up a notch!" said Naruto as he got into a never before seen stance with his sword before.

He had his sword of course, his left foot was in front of the other. Naruto's free hand had a chakra chain, with a blade on it. Then the sword Naruto is using is his Tempest. His chakra chain turned red and for some reason was on fire.

"I call this battle style! CRIMSON BLAZE DANCE!" Said Naruto as he started to spin.

"Zabuza-sama!" said Haku as she tried to interfer only to be stopped by C Naruto.

"you can't interfer this is a kenjutsu ninjutsu battle between sword users, which is boss and that guy." Explain C Naruto. Haku hearing this, was worried but understood, so he stepped back and watch.

"That won't work this time kid!" said Zabuza as he created 2 mizu bunshin.

"However I can interfer because... I am just a shadow clone!" said C Naruto as he jumped to the battle field.

Naruto stopped spinning and looked at his clone. "It's about time you got here, when I reach 1 we create at least 2 Shadow Clones, got it?" asked Naruto to his clone who got ready with his hands.

"Alright in 3...2...1... Now!" Said Naruto as he and his clone made 2 shadow clones, each.

"Alright now for some ninjutsu!" said Naruto as he and his clones began doing handseals.

Zabuza seeing this got ready with his sword as his clones did too.

"WIND STYLE: ANGELS ATTACK!" said the first clone.

"WIND STYLE: CYCLONE WOLVES!" said the second clone.

"WIND STYLE: LEAF STORM! Said the third clone which immediately went puff.

"WIND STYLE: TYPOON WINDS!" said the fourth clone.

"WIND STYLE: HURRICANE BARRAGE!" said the fifth clone.

" CRIMSON BLAZE DANCE!" said the original Naruto as he started spinning along with all the other jutsus and was doing a lot of destruction.

"AHHHHH!" said Zabuza and his clones as they were cut, blown and hit by several things at the same time, his clones down and his sword at the other side, Zabuza was in trouble.

As everything stopped Naruto walked up to Zabuza's beaten body.

Are you going to give up or die? Asked Naruto to Zabuza who responsed. "I... give up, what's your name kid" asked Zabuza to Naruto." My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet someone whole protect me." Said Naruto before fainting because a chakra exhaustion and the injuries he sustained from the battle with the creature and the one here.

Before anyone could catch him Zabuza catch him, and said "Naruto-sama... you have fought well today... and I'd gladly serve you." Said Zabuza as he jumped up to the bridge lad Naruto down, and bowed to his master.

Haku seeing this bowed too. Since her master is a servant of someone else too.

"alright... Tazuna! How long is your house from here!?" shouted and asked kakashi

"just 2 hours away from here!." Said Tazuna as Kakashi took Naruto from Zabuza and started to carry him on his back.

2 HOURS LATER

" Tsunami I am home!" Shouted Tazuna at the house they were facing only to see the door open.

"Dad! Good that you came back safe, and let me guess these are the shinobi you hired?" Said Tsunami who looked at the Nin that were with her father. Tazuna nodded at Tsunami's question and said. "They agreed to help us with our problem." Said Tazuna as Tsunami nodded.

"Alright I think all of you are hungry, how about I wip up some food for you guys?" asked Tsunami who got this as a response. "growling" from the stomach from everyone.

Tsunami sweatdropped and said. " I take that as a yes. Alright everyone come in and wait for the food" as she went inside to prepare the food.

"uh... what happened?" asked Naruto as he woke up.

"you fainted now get up your heavy as crap." Stated Kakashi as Naruto jumped off Kakashi and said with a bit of rage. " atleast I don't read porn in front of girls and get hit in the balls!" said Naruto to Kakashi who only did this in response... he ran at Naruto while Naruto, of course ran as well trying to get away from Kakashi who once in a while said. " Get back here!" and a occasionally saying from Naruto " you will never get me perv-sensei!" he said only to run faster as Kakashi got closer with rage. Everyone was laughing at the two's antics.

1 HOUR OF RUNNING AND WAIT ING LATER.

It's been an hour since does two have been running and has yet to stop so Sakura did something no one thought she could do kick Kakashi in the balls.

"AH! Why you do that!?" said Kakashi while holding his balls in pain.

"So you could stop running and rest and so Naruto can rest too!" said Sakura which Naruto finally said. "thanks pink banshee girl." Said Naruto with a smile only to run again this time Sakura is the one chasing him.

10 MINUTES OF RUNNING.

Sakura didn't last long running because of her stupid diet and low stamina. While Naruto, he looked like he isn't tried at all.

"Why the hell are you not tired?" asked Sakura who screeched while asking.

"Sakura in case you have forgotten, I have godlike stamina levels, which allows me to run for awhile and not sweat." Explain Naruto as he went inside the house of Tazuna.

Sasuke while looking at this, kept on brooding and thinking of ways for him to get his hands on does swords.

'_how can I get my hands at one of does swords, with them I could kill "him" and restore my clan'_ thought Sasuke as he was doing his thinking pose while glaring at Naruto.

'_I'll get your power dope even if it's the last thing I'll do.' _Thought Sasuke as he went inside the house too since he of course gets hungry too. Soon being followed by everyone else.

30 MINUTES LATER

It has been 30 minutes since everyone went in and ate. Naruto deciding whether to tell them what happened when they left him or not. Decided he would tell them in another time since they have something else to do.

"Alright Zabuza what has Gato hired you to do?" asked Tazuna to Zabuza.

"He hired me to kill you and prevent the building of the bridge, since of course that would stop him from ruling over the wave." Stated Zabuza to Tazuna who went into a thinking pose.

"Zabuza I want you to go back to Gato act injured and spy for us you too haku." Said Naruto who suddenly spoke up.

"are you sure Naruto? It could be risky, after all there is no telling if Gato watched or not." Said Kakashi entering the conversation.

"we have to take the risk if not than we will be blind as an old man without glasses." Said Naruto seriously.

"fine I am in." Said Zabuza

"and so am I." Said Haku

"If I can't stop you than go ahead." Said Kakashi

"Alright, kakashi I want you to train Sasuke and Sakura in anything you see fit. I have to work with the demon brothers in training with chains." Said Naruto as to Kakashi who nodded.

"Zabuza act normal got it?" said Naruto to Zabuza who nodded.

"alright with that problem done scatter" said Naruto as everyone left.

"**Naruto-san." **Said a voice out of nowhere.

"who is there?" said Naruto as he looked around to see a figure wearing a white cloak.

"**Naruto-san I have come to you with a message, the swords you have are not in their full potential. They can be balanced with darkness or light. The darkness wants does blades on their side. Us light must make sure they don't fall to them. I wish for you to hand them over to me." **Said the figure with his/her hand out with a giving motion.

"How can I trust you? I barely even know you?" said Naruto as the figure sighed.

"**I guess I have to get it the hard way... BY KILLING YOU!" **said the figure as he/she removed the cloak showing a winged humanoid.

"Another one...crap!" said Naruto as he got ready for battle. The humanoid flew to Naruto aiming to kill. Naruto seeing this jumped out of the way. Preparing for a jutsu Naruto started doing handseals and said. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto created 4 shadow clone to aid him in battle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!" said Naruto as he threw kunai with explosive tags attached to it at the humanoid.

"**the swords you wield are not at full power..." **Said the humanoid as it flew aiming to tackle Naruto.

"**they are just at the basics... once at full power... can be used to summon are master"** said the humanoid.

"and who is your master?" asked Naruto, one of his clones is behind the humanoid ready to kill.

"**why should I say... now...DIE!" **said the humanoid killing the shadow clone and going straight forwards Naruto with a spear it made suddenly out of light.

"oh hell no!" said Naruto as he fired one of his chakra chains at a branch and swung away. Making the humanoid crash at the ground.

"**you will pay for that brat"** said the humanoid creating a bow and arrow made out of light and aiming at Naruto.

Than all of a sudden 3 of Naruto's clones pop out with, star demise, holy shadow, and tempest. The 1st clone threw a vertical slash at the humanoid with holy shadow sending a light wave at it, than the second one threw a horizontal slash with the parts surround the hilt of the sword now going at the humanoid angel with pierce ends and and the 3rd and final one threw a stab forming an arrow made out of wind and the three attacks combined and hit the angel.

"**you think this will end our attacks against you! Think again! For there will always be more of us ready to kill you! And to summon our master using does swords!**" said the humanoid angel before being hit by the combined attack killing it.

"like I said to your orc creature friend I will be ready when that time comes." Said Naruto as he again walked away from the humanoid's corpse as it slowly burned to ashes leaving no trace.

Chapter end.


	7. CANCELLED, NOTE AND UP FOR ADOPTION!

Finally out cancelled

"I have decided to discontinue the story... but if anyone wants to take over or adopt the story and change the story. You have my permission, I am working on something else I won't post it until it's finished I don't care if you don't want to see it. And by the way cut me some slack I am eleven. Also to Novrier, thanks for showing all my flaws and so on. Including to all the others. I wish you guys a happy new year and good luck in life.

-DarkAsumaru


End file.
